The gosh darn mall!
by MaximumBasketCase
Summary: Bella and Alice take a trip to the King of Prussia mall! Hyper, out of character! Hope you like it! R&R! Oneshot.


_Hope you enjoy it! Bella's hyper and out of character!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Old Gregg, Star Bucks, Spencers, or the mall. Which SUCKKSS_!

"Yo! Fool! LISTEN TO MY WORDS OF BRILLIANCE." I screamed to the interesting girl walking out of hot topic.

"Bella! Leave her alone!" Alice yelled at me while wagging her finger.

"I told you I DID NOT want to come here so I'll do what eva I want to ya motha licka!"

At that I ran towards the pretty looking fountain at the King of Prussia mall.

"HEY, YOU IN THERE?!"

"Bella, who the hell are you talking to?"

"Uhh the leprechaun that lives in the fountain, DUH. Who do you think this money goes to? CAN I BURROW A PENNY ALICE!!" Alice looked at me like she thought I was high.

"Bella, what did you eat today?"

"Easy now ya fuzzy little man peach."

Alice sighed and sat on the fountain.

"Aw has I upset the little fairy?"

Alice glared at me so I decided I should jump on her.

"WHOOPIE!"

"BELLA, WAIT, NO!"

"Uh, oh…"

Unfortunately my clumsiness followed me into Alice's lap because…well…I missed and landed in the fountain.

Alice was on the floor laughing.

"STOP THAT YOU PAPERWEIGHT!"

It was only as I screamed that that I noticed the Sweets Factory behind me.

"WOAH. ALICE!!"

I stood up in the fountain and practically ran, drenched, to the candy store.

"I want this, and that, and that! And like OH MY GOSH!"

I ran up the clerk who looked at me like I just stepped out from under a turtle shell. Woah…I would have to try that…I wonder if you could fit in one…

"So, Mrs. Clerk lady. HOW MUCH FER YER STORE?!"

"Bella, there you are! I laugh at you so you run in the candy store, eh?"

"Like OMG Alice! YER CANADIAN!"

Alice smacked herself in the head and walked to the clerk and asked her for a bag for Bella.

"YAY! Alice I want 10 of EVERYTHING!"

I ran towards the shelf's with the chocolate then I hit the gummies section next and last but not least I got a giant lollipop. In the end I had 4 bags filled to the brim with candy.

"Alice! THIS IS AMAZING. I want to be like Willy Wanaka when I get older!"

Alice just laughed and walked to the counter to pay.

"I shall pay! With LOVE."

"We don't except love young lady, we accept credit or cash." The clerk said with a very annoyed look on her face.

I just laughed and dug out a twenty.

Alice slapped my hand down.

"Nonsense Bella! I has money, I shall pay!"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"BAHAHAH! I GOT CHO! But you can pay cause yer vampilisous and you deserve it holmes!"

"YESH!"

Alice handed her credit card to the unsuspecting clerk.

"Hey, Alice, when we get home can we watch The Marvelous Misadventure's of Flapjack?!"

"YES! I love that show!"

"Good. Very Good."

"Everything is going as planned…"I mumbled.

I didn't want Alice to find out about the secret plan that I didn't really have.

"I'm hungry and I was watching TV a few days ago and a commercial came on for burger king and I really want a Pikachu toy!"

"Ok Bella! Want to go to Spencer's after?!"

"Oh yesh. Maybe I can find a present for my Eddie!"

"Oh gosh…"

So we started walking to the magical food court where we went to the Burger King line and I ordered a kids meal. I ran from the line with my food and grabbed a table smack in the middle of the food court.

We picked a rainy day, obviously, so the windows above the food court were grey and pretty.

"I can't believe we drove all the way to Pennsylvania to see the gosh darn mall. I mean WHAT THE HEY?!"

"Bella, this is America's second largest mall. I've been here before but YOU needed to see it."

"Psch, yer silly."

Just then a random man came up.

"Lady, you dropped your pocket." He said.

"WHAT WHERE?!" I screamed while jumping up and looking around.

"Bella you have got to be kidding me" Alice said while smacking her self in the forehead.

"HEY! I can't drop my pocket! YOU GOT ME THIS TIME BUT NEXT TIME I SHALL BE THE VICTORIOUS ONE NEXT TIME."

"Bella, PLEASE sit down. Your 18 for god sakes!"

"Oh sush you poopie pants!"

Alice shook her head and I hugged her.

After this we headed towards Spencers and looked around. We went towards the back and I nearly jumped out of my socks!

"ALICE! Look at this!"

"Oh my _gosh_. What is that?"

"It's a…a I don't know but it's pretty!"

"It looks like….no not gonna say it!"

At that I ran towards the back and started playing with the lights that when you touch them they follow your movements.

"Alice! I want this for Eddie!"

"A pimp hat Bella? Are you serious?"

"YES I AM. Edward is a pimp!"

"Ok…let's go pay…"

"YAY!"

We paid and walked out of the store.

"Can we please drive home now?! I miss my Eddie-poo!"

"Sure I can't take much more of your antics!"

"YAY! On the highway could we maybe stop at a star bucks?!"

"NO. You've had enough sugar for the day."

"FINE. Let's go!"

We walked out the way we came with tons of bags but we had to go back inside with some of my new cloths cause I was still damp from the fountain and Alice didn't want her precious Porsche ruined.

Once we returned to the car we drove off towards Forks…

_Most of this has happened to me (I live near the mall so YAY!) I hope you liked it!_

_Check out some of my other stories! And REVIEW PLEASE! _


End file.
